vampirediariesfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Du hast beschlossen, gut zu sein
Du hast beschlossen, gut zu sein ist die elfte Folge der achten Staffel von Vampire Diaries und die einhundertundsechsundsechszigste der Serie. Inhalt Weil Matt die Glocke elf Mal geschlagen hat, wurde das Tor zur Hölle für einen kurzen Moment geöffnet. Dadurch ist es Cade möglich, frei auf der Erde zu wandeln. Nachdem er als ersten Schritt die Sirenen vernichtet, befreit er Stefan, der von Damon und Caroline gefangen gehalten wird. Außerdem will er auch Damon als seinen Diener zurückgewinnen. Beiden wird eine Mission auferlegt: Sie sollen entweder 100 Menschen oder die Geliebte des jeweils anderen töten. Während Damon sich fürs Töten der unschuldigen Menschen entscheidet, macht sich Stefan auf den Weg nach New York, wo Bonnie Elena versteckt. Dort angekommen kann Bonnie ihn zwar aufhalten Elena etwas anzutun, doch wieder einmal wird ihr Glück zerstört. Handlung Cade trifft in einem Café auf Bonnie Bennett und beginnt eine kurze Unterhaltung mit ihr. Als sie das Café verlässt, offenbart Cade dem Besitzer des Cafés, dass sein Angestellter schon länger ein Verhältnis mit seiner Ehefrau hat. Dann verschwindet Cade lächelnd, während der Besitzer seinen Mitarbeiter brutal zusammen schlägt. Damon Salvatore versucht seinen Bruder Stefan Salvatore derweil davon zu überzeugen, seine Menschlichkeit wieder zu aktivieren, wovon Stefan extrem genervt ist. An der Mystic Falls High School wird eine Zeitkapsel aus dem Jahr 1790 ausgegraben und präsentiert. Matt Donovan, der wieder als Sheriff tätig ist, eröffnet die Veranstaltung und geht dann zu Caroline Forbes, die eine kleine Dose ausgräbt, die sie gemeinsam mit Bonnie und Elena Gilbert als elfjähriges Mädchen vergraben hat. Darin befinden sich alte Fotos und Briefe, die sie an ihr zukünftiges Ich geschrieben haben. Caroline hat in ihrem Brief erwähnt, dass sie einmal den perfekten Mann finden wird, woraufhin sich Matt nach Stefan erkundigt. Caroline ist sich sicher, dass Stefan wieder der Alte werden wird und Matt meint daraufhin nur, dass er sich fragt, ob Stefan sich dann schlecht fühlen wird, dass er Matt beinah dazu gebracht hat die gesamte Stadt zu zerstören. Er weiß, dass Stefan momentan nicht er selbst ist, aber es ist dennoch schwer für Matt über all das hinwegzusehen. Bonnie und Enzo sind derweil auf dem Weg, um die Glocke an einen sicheren Ort zu bringen. Jedes Mal, wenn sie über ein Schlagloch fahren und die Glocke einen Ton von sich gibt, hat Bonnie starke Kopfschmerzen, was Enzo wirklich leid tut. Caroline schickt dann ein Foto von Bonnies Bucket-Liste, die sie damals verfasst hat. Bonnie erkundigt sich bei Enzo, was auf seiner Liste steht, doch er hat nie eine gemacht, da er es als Vampir nicht für nötig gehalten hat. Da Enzo nun jedoch darüber nachdenkt ein Mensch zu werden, beschließt Bonnie kurzerhand, dass sie gemeinsam einige Dinge während ihres Trips unternehmen, die Enzo schon immer mal machen wollte. Damon will Stefan Frühstück bringen, doch muss erkennen, dass dieser von Cade befreit wurde und nun verschwunden ist. Cade verlangt, dass Damon ihm bis zum Sonnenuntergang 100 Seelen bringt oder Caroline tötet. Matt entdeckt währenddessen unter den Sachen aus der Zeitkapsel etwas mit dem Siegel der Maxwells und kontaktiert sofort Dorian, um herauszufinden, was es genau ist. Dorian meint, dass es ein Gegenstand ist, um geheime Nachrichten zu codieren und die beiden wollen der Sache auf den Grund gehen. Damon taucht dann an der Schule auf und erzählt Caroline von Cades Auftrag. Er möchte, dass Caroline alle Menschen in Sicherheit bringt, da er einen Plan hat, um Cade zu vernichten. Bonnie und Enzo sind auf einer Rennbahn und Enzo hat einen Geschwindigkeitsrausch und bedankt sich bei Bonnie für diese tolle Idee. Sie erklärt ihm, dass sie nicht möchte, dass er irgendwas verpasst, wenn er wirklich zum Menschen wird, doch Enzo verdeutlicht ihr, dass er den Rest seines Lebens unbedingt mit ihr verbringen möchte. Die beiden wollen dennoch ein paar Punkte von Enzos Bucket-Liste abarbeiten und den Tag über so viel Spaß haben wie möglich. Caroline hat alle Leute in eine Bar gebracht und erklärt Matt, dass Cade nun in Mystic Falls ist und von Damon verlangt 100 Menschen zu töten. Sie bietet Matt einen Cocktail mit ihrem Blut an, doch Matt meint, dass er niemals zum Vampir werden möchte und schüttet den Drink weg. Cade konfrontiert dann Damon, da er weiß, dass dieser einen Weg sucht, um ihn zu vernichten. Er zeigt Damon, dass weder Feuer ihn töten kann noch der Umstand, dass jemand ihm sein Herz herausreißt. Dann zeigt er Damon, was ihn in der Hölle erwarten wird, um ihm die Motivation zu geben, endlich seinen Auftrag auszuführen. Während Stefan eine Maklerin anspricht, die ihm bei seinem Plan helfen soll, widmen sich Dorian und Matt dem Gegenstand, den Matt aus der Zeitkapsel geholt hat. Caroline und Matt informieren Dorian, was derzeit vor sich geht und Dorian erkundigt sich bei Caroline, wie es ist ein Vampir zu sein. Diese erklärt, dass es zwar negative Seiten gibt, aber sich alle Gefühle verstärken und man sich stark und mächtig fühlt. Matt unterbricht dies und macht auf die negativen Seiten aufmerksam. Bonnie bringt Enzo zu einem Anwesen mitten im Nirgendwo, welches sie vor einigen Monaten vom Geld ihres Vaters gekauft hat. Dort möchte sie nun die Glocke verstecken. Bonnie lädt Enzo ins Haus ein und er trägt sie glücklich über die Schwelle und bedankt sich für den tollen Tag. Bonnie erkundigt sich noch einmal, ob Enzo wirklich menschlich werden möchte, was er bestätigt. Er schlägt sogar vor, dass sie die Glocke verstauen und sich dann auf den Weg machen, um das Heilmittel von Elena zu holen, woraufhin Bonnie ihm eröffnet, dass sie Elena schon vor einigen Wochen ins dieses Haus gebracht hat, um sie zu schützen. Damon informiert Caroline darüber, dass sein Plan nicht aufgegangen ist. Daraufhin schlägt Caroline vor, dass sie Cade das Heilmittel geben, um ihn so sterblich zu machen. Anschließend kann zunächst Enzo das Heilmittel von Cade nehmen, damit Damon es schließlich nehmen kann, wenn Enzo und Bonnie ihre gemeinsame Zeit miteinander verbracht haben. Damon ist zunächst schockiert, da er nicht wusste, dass Bonnie Enzo das Heilmittel geben will. Doch er erkennt, dass sie keine andere Chance gegen Cade haben, weshalb er Bonnie anruft und ihr von dem Plan erzählt. Bonnie ist alles andere als begeistert, da sie endlich auch mal an sich und ihr Glück denken wollte. Aber letztlich erkennt auch Bonnie, dass sie sich selbst mal wieder zurücknehmen muss, um andere zu retten. Enzo hört das Gespräch mit an und ist ebenso traurig, dass sein Glück mit Bonnie noch auf sich warten muss. Caroline reicht Dorian einen Drink mit ihrem Blut und erkundigt sich, warum er so ruhig bleibt bei all den Offenbarungen und er erklärt ihr, dass ihn das alles fasziniert. Er erzählt ihr, dass seine Familie seit Generationen glaubt, dass sie verflucht sind, da ihnen nur schlimme Dinge widerfahren sind. Seine Eltern waren die ersten, die nicht vom Pech verfolgt waren, doch dann sind sein Vater und seine Schwester bei einem Brand ums Leben gekommen. Dorian hatte dann eine Vision von seiner Schwester, die sich so real anfühlte, dass er das Bedürfnis hatte alles über das Übernatürliche herauszufinden. Plötzlich taucht Cade in der Bar auf und tötet mehrere Menschen, die laut ihm schlecht sind. Matt bringt daraufhin alle Menschen aus der Bar, während Dorian überlegt den Drink mit Carolines Blut zu trinken. Dann taucht Damon auf und verlangt, dass Damon nun seinen Auftrag erfüllt. Dabei erklärt er, dass er Stefan die gleiche Aufgabe gegeben hat, sodass dieser nun auf dem Weg ist, um Elena zu töten. Als Damon dies hört, schnappt er sich ein Mädchen und tötet dieses, was Dorian so schockiert, dass er den Drink fallen lässt. Caroline nutzt die Gelegenheit, um mit Dorian zu verschwinden und Cade verlangt, dass Damon sich nun seiner Arbeit widmen, wobei er klar macht, dass er Stefan nicht zurückpfeifen wird. Damon fleht Cade an, doch er lässt nicht mit sich verhandeln. Wütend macht sich Damon auf den Weg, um Stefan aufzuhalten, während Caroline diesen anruft, um zu erfahren, was er plant. Stefan meint jedoch nur, dass er sich um Papierkram kümmert und legt dann auf, während die Maklerin diverse Papiere unterzeichnet, damit Bonnies Haus auf sie überschrieben wird. Enzo spricht mit Bonnie über das Telefonat mit Damon und nimmt sie dann in die Arme. Bonnie ärgert sich, dass sie immer wieder nur an die anderen denkt und damit ihr eigenes Glück riskiert. Enzo macht ihr jedoch deutlich, dass er sie auch als Vampir ewig lieben wird. Sie werden zusammen in diesem Haus wohnen und er wird bei ihr bleiben, wenn sie älter wird und sie dann immer noch so sehr lieben, wie er es jetzt tut. Glücklich küssen sich die beiden, doch dann wird Enzo plötzlich aus dem Haus gezogen, da das Haus nun offiziell auf die Maklerin überschrieben ist. Stefan bittet diese dann noch, dass sie ihn ins Haus einlädt und macht sich dann auf den Weg. Als Caroline, Dorian und Matt alleine in der Bar sind und Matt die Bar vom Blut der Toten reinigt, geraten Caroline und Matt in einen heftigen Streit, da er es hasst, was aus ihrer Stadt geworden ist. Caroline erklärt ihm, dass Mystic Falls schon immer so gewesen ist, die Erwachsenen nur die Dunkelheit immer vor ihnen verborgen haben, was sie nun eben auch tun müssen. Matt ist jedoch wütend und wirft Caroline an den Kopf, dass sie ein Teil dieser Dunkelheit geworden ist, woraufhin Caroline verschwindet. Dorian erklärt Matt dann, dass er sich nach dem heutigen Tag dazu entschieden hat, kein Vampir werden zu wollen. Außerdem muss er los, da er in der Bibliothek noch nach einigen Sachen recherchieren muss. Bevor er geht, überreicht er Matt ein Amulett mit dem Siegel der Maxwells, welches ebenfalls in der Zeitkapsel gefunden wurde. Damon telefoniert mit Stefan, der seinem Bruder erklärt, dass Bonnie Elena in ein sicheres Haus gebracht hat, was Cade ihm verraten hat, der es in Bonnies Gedanken gelesen hat. Damon fleht seinen Bruder an, doch dieser meint, dass Elenas Tod ihn endlich von Damon befreien wird. Bonnie nimmt derweil Elena Blut ab, damit sie es gegen Cade einsetzen können. Als sie dann mit der Spritze zu Enzo gehen will, muss sie schockiert mitansehen, wie Stefan Enzo das Herz heraus reißt. Dann greift Stefan sie an, woraufhin Bonnie ihm das Blut spritzt. Anschließend rennt sie zu Enzos leblosen Körper und schreit sich ihren Schmerz aus der Seele, wodurch sie eine Energie freisetzt. : Quelle: myfanbase Darsteller Hauptdarsteller *Paul Wesley als Stefan Salvatore *Ian Somerhalder als Damon Salvatore *Kat Graham als Bonnie Bennett *Candice King als Caroline Forbes *Zach Roerig als Matt Donovan *Matt Davis als Alaric Saltzman (kein Auftritt) *Michael Malarkey als Lorenzo St. John Nebendarsteller * Wolé Parks als Cade * Demetrius Bridges als Dorian Williams Gastdarsteller * Reece Odum als Makler Trivia * Antagonisten: Cade und Stefan * Cade eröffnete Damon einen Deal: Entweder er tötet 100 böse Seelen oder Stefans Liebe des Lebens, Caroline ** Er eröffnete den gleichen Deal auch Stefan, der entschied, Elena zu töten * Bonnie brachte Elenas Sarg von Brooklyn in ihr Haus, das sie sich von dem Geld kaufte, das ihr Vater ihr hinterließ. Dies passierte nach "Götter und Monster" * Stefan wurde von Bonnie das Heilmittel injiziert, sodass er wieder ein Mensch wurde 'Gestorben' * '''Zwei unbekannte Männer' - Magen-Darm-Blutung durch Cade * Unbekannte Frau im Mystic Grill - Blutverlust durch Damon Salvatore * Lorenzo St. John - Herz herausgerissen von Stefan Salvatore Galerie Siehe auch en: You Made a Choice to Be Good Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Episoden Staffel 8